Good Riddance
by mangooooo96
Summary: Wendy writes a letter to Stan after not talking to him for years. A lot of ranting and swearing. ((Implied Stebe))


Stanley Marsh,

I know I haven't talked to you in.. years i think. But i just had to write this letter because, I've kept my feelings bottled up for so long, that i just need to tell you how i feel. You probably wont like it, in fact you probably wont care. But this is for me, not you. So here it goes,

I thought i loved you a long time ago, i mean, it was in third grade where you first threw up on my new pink shoes, i was so mad but i was so attracted to you at the same time. Our relationship was.. different. We weren't affectionate, we only held hands and that was it. But then again, we were in the third/fourth grade at the time. We had a lot of fall outs, most of them my fault, because i was/still am an uptight bitch. When i broke up with you through Bebe for Token, that was a mistake, a big one. But again, you still took me back, i know we didn't know what love was then but i was so surprised after how much i hurt you. I was a bitch, yeah, a big one.

Then we broke up in sixth grade. I can't even remember why, but it wasn't dramatic at all, i wasn't even bothered if I'm honest. We talked for a while after that, and it wasn't even awkward. Then by the time we were in 7th grade we were best friends, inseparable in fact. And it wasn't until the summer after that when you asked me to be your girlfriend without throwing up on me i knew that i loved you. I fell so hard. After that, we had an amazing relationship. We didn't argue, you were affectionate, and so was i to be honest. I really, really loved you. We were still young i know, but you were the most sweetest, sensitive guy.

We lasted until 8th grade, when you broke up with me. You just 'didn't want to be in a committed relationship at the time.' I was shocked, but more upset. Because it was the same day you got in the football team, as well as being star quarterback. I guess, you didnt love me as much as i loved you. I haven't told anyone this, but looks like i'm about to tell you, i know i'll regret it. Because you'll tell your fucking super best friend Kyle, and he'll tell Kenny, and he'll tell Eric Fartman. But anyway, after you broke up with me, i got diagnosed with depression, you had no idea how much i loved you. I didn't smile at home, i did occasionally at school, but i was hiding it. Then, all of my friends got pissed off that i was never in a good mood, kind of like when you thought the world was shit. Yeah, that happened. So if it weren't enough me loosing my friends (except Bebe), and the love of my life breaking up with me, my granddad died of Alzheimer's. So i went even deeper into depression. We didn't talk after that, fucking hell, you couldn't even look me in the eye. But at the time i couldn't give a shit.

Near the end of 9th grade i finally got over everything, you, my granddad, everything. My friends started talking to me again, and i was smiling, all the time. I beat depression, i beat you. But still, you were still caught up in your friends and football to even notice me. I wonder if you ever thought about me, or even contemplated talking to me, even dropping me a text to see how i was. But no, i was so stupid to think that you'd still even care about me in the slightest. You know why? You're selfish. All you cared about was yourself and Kyle. That's it. But i got over you, couldn't even give a rats ass about you, for the first time in a year, i was genuinely happy.

But that all changed in 10th grade, god, nothing ever stays the same in south park. When i found out that you and Bebe had got together at Craig's party the night before, my whole world stopped. I mean, i should've known it was going to happen. You being quarterback and Bebe being head cheerleader it was obvious, plus she's the prettiest girl in school. But that doesn't matter. You_ knew _it would hurt me, Bebe was my best friend for fuck sake. It's like me asking Kyle out, but i'm not that much of a bitch. You have no idea how much you hurt me. Just when i thought i was over you, you go and do that. That's when i realized, when i fell for you, i never climbed back up. I know it's cliché but it's so, _so_ true. I even remember running into the toilets and sliding down the cubicle door in fits of tears because it hit me like a ton of bricks. When i saw you and Bebe making out against her locker, i felt like my heart was breaking. She was my best friend, Stan. You just don't do that! After everything i'd been through the last thing i needed was my ex asking out my best friend! You broke me Stan. Like seriously, i loved you so much that now you broke my heart i can't love. Literally, i don't have the ability to love. Even when i look at a photo of Brad Pitt topless all i feel is emptiness.

Me and Bebe did fall out, she probably told you. I screamed, and screamed and she didn't get a word in edge ways. Sure, i was mad at her, but i was fucking fuming at you. After a while, that happiness turned into sadness and because Bebe was the most popular girl in school, all her friends had a right go at me. Saying i should've been over you by now. But i wasn't, i'm still not. Because no matter what i will still love you. But yeah, i hate you so fucking much. You made me feel so special and then you go and do that to me. You're a prick, a fucking prick! Heck, i even think more of Eric Cartman than i do of you.

But hey, now that i've written this letter i think i'll be okay. Everything's out there, i've told you what i've been through and how i felt about you. You can show Bebe, i don't give a flying fuck. You can show Kyle, i never liked him anyway. You can put it on the goddamn internet for all i care. But make sure you know this, i gave you so much of my life, only to be fucked over by you. I can't trust anyone now, not even my own family. You've made me like this, because of you, i've built so many walls that no one will be able to get through. So basically, you've destroyed me, broken me in fact. I will never be the same Wendy Testaburger, i will never be the same uptight, political, unicorn loving girl. All because of you, Stan. I'm not okay. I will never be okay.

I hope you have a nice life with Bebe, lets just hope you treat her better than you've treated me over the years.

Good fucking riddance.


End file.
